sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Everything Is 4
| recorded = 2014–2015 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 38:44 | label = | producer = * Ian Kirkpatrick * Charlie Puth * Ricky Reed * The Monsters and the Strangerz * Cook Classics * Mr. Collipark * Hitmaka * Foreign Teck * Dreamstate * Johan Carlsson * Matoma * Mag * Pop & Oak * The Starr Island Group * Nathaniel "Danja" Hills * Heston Valley * Sonny Alves }} | prev_title = Talk Dirty | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = Platinum Hits | next_year = 2016 | misc = }} Everything Is 4 is the fourth studio album by American singer Jason Derulo. It was released on May 29, 2015, by Beluga Heights Records and Warner Bros. Records. The lead single "Want to Want Me" which reached number one in six countries, was released on March 9, 2015. The album is a follow-up to Derulo's previous studio album, Tattoos (2013) in the international market and Talk Dirty (2014) in the United States. Background The first song produced for the album was the first single, "Want to Want Me", which Derulo has decided to make single after listening it to with several friends. For the song "Painkiller", in collaboration with Meghan Trainor, the singer revealed that he decided to make this collaboration after meeting the singer backstage at a couple of shows. And the collaboration with Stevie Wonder in "Broke" was born during a dinner at the White House. Derulo explained the significance of the title saying: "It's callled Everything is 4 because it's my fourth album, but there are also other meanings. All happens for a reason, everything is for my mom, everything is for my fans. Everything is for myself to prove that I can do it. Everything is for the future. I could go on, but in the end the meaning is "Everything happens for a reason". Then there is also the meaning of the number 4: a chair has four legs, a table even. They are also 4 seasons, representing change. So 4 is a number that follows us everywhere. 4 is symmetrical. Then, Everything is 4." Singles "Want to Want Me" was released on March 9, 2015, as the album's lead single. Commercially, it was a success, reaching top positions in Austria and the United Kingdom. The song debuted at number 45 on the Billboard Hot 100, with 50,000 copies sold, since then it has peaked at number 5. The song's music video premiered on March 23, 2015. As of June 2015, "Want to Want Me" has sold 1.1 million digital copies in the United States. The album's second single "Cheyenne", was released on June 30. The song peaked at number 66 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. "Try Me" was released in October 2015 as the album's third single outside of the United States. It reached the top 5 in Norway and Poland, and was certified 2× Platinum in Norway. "Get Ugly" was released in December 2015 as the album's fourth and final single. It was certified Gold in the US and Silver in the UK. Critical reception | rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = | rev3 = Clash | rev3Score = 2/10 | rev4 = Knoxville News Sentinel | rev4Score = | rev5 = Newsday | rev5Score = B+Gomboa, Glenn (May 29, 2015). "'Everything Is 4' review: Jason Derulo'". Newsday. Retrieved July 7, 2016. | rev6 = Pitchfork | rev6score = 6.6/10 | rev7 = Rolling Stone | rev7score = | rev8 = Slant Magazine | rev8score = | rev9 = Spin | rev9score = 8/10 | rev10 = Vice | rev10Score = A– }} On Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from music critics, Everything Is 4 received an average score of 67, indicating "generally favorable reviews", based on 9 reviews. Commercial performance The album debuted at number 4 on the ''Billboard'' 200, selling 22,000 copies. The album also debuted at number 10 on the Canadian Albums Chart, with 2,500 copies sold. In its second week of sales, the album dropped drastically to number 23 on the Billboard 200, selling 6,000 copies. In its third week of sales, the album dropped to number 39 on the chart, selling 4,000 copies. In its first month of sales, the album dropped to number 43 on the chart, selling 3,000 copies. As of June 2016, the album had sold 80,000 copies. Track listing | extra1 = Kirkpatrick | length1 = 3:27 | title2 = Cheyenne | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:35 | title3 = Get Ugly | writer3 = | extra3 = Ricky Reed | length3 = 3:20 | title4 = Pull Up | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 3:06 | title5 = Love Like That | note5 = featuring K. Michelle | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:59 | title6 = Painkiller | note6 = featuring Meghan Trainor | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:23 | title7 = Broke | note7 = featuring Stevie Wonder and Keith Urban | writer7 = | extra7 = Puth | length7 = 3:06 | title8 = Try Me | note8 = featuring Jennifer Lopez and Matoma | writer8 = | extra8 = Matoma | length8 = 3:20 | title9 = Love Me Down | writer9 = | extra9 = Kirkpatrick | length9 = 2:45 | title10 = Trade Hearts | writer10 = | extra10 = Pop & Oak | length10 = 3:30 | note10 = featuring Julia Michaels | title11 = X2CU | note11 = includes hidden track "Angel Wings" starting at 3:35 | writer11 = | extra11 = Danja | length11 = 5:13 }} Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |autocat=yes}} Release history References External links Official website Category:2015 albums Category:Jason Derulo albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums